Wrong Revenge
by hanami.isma
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina, punya dendam yang mendalam terhadap ketua geng Zanpakuto, yang telah membunuh Uzumaki Taka, kakaknya. Dan ia bertemu dengan Minato Namikaze, ketua geng Zanpakuto, apakah Kushina akan membunuh Minato Namikaze?
1. 2

WRONG REVENGE

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Warning : Typo(s), mungkin ga kerasa tragedy-nya, OOC, alur cepat.

Pair : MinaKushi (always!)

Summary : Uzumaki Kushina, punya dendam yang mendalam terhadap ketua geng Zanpakuto, yang telah membunuh Uzumaki Taka, kakaknya. Dan ia bertemu dengan Minato Namikaze, ketua geng Zanpakuto, apakah Kushina akan membunuh Minato Namikaze?

Enjoy!

.

.

Kushina POV-

Namaku Uzumaki Kushina, 17 tahun, kelas 2 Konoha High School, pindahan dari Uzushio High School, alasanku pindah karena keinginanku sendiri.

Keluargaku menentang keinginanku untuk pergi ke Konoha, sebenaranya ada alasan tersendiri, untuk menemui ketua dari sebuah geng yang bernama Zanpakuto, untuk apa? nanti saja kujelaskan.

Jam pelajaran akan dimulai 15 menit lagi, sekarang aku sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu dari Foster the People, Pumped Up Kicks dengan earphone hanya ditelinga sebelah kiri.

_You better run, better run, faster than my bullet_

Senyum kecil terbentuk dibibirku, "Run…? No, I'll catch you…"

"Kushina-san…?"

Refleks aku menoleh, "siapa kau?" pertanyaanku lansung terlontar begitu saja.

"sepertinya kamu tidak mendengarkan perkenalanku kemarin ya?"

gadis berambut raven duduk disebelahku tanpa izin, tatapan tajamku pun tak dihiraukannya,

"namaku Mikoto Uchiha, salam kenal, Kushina-san…" aku tak merespon,

"ano…Kushina-san?"

"hn...?"

"kau tak membalas perkenalanku tadi,"

"untuk apa berkenalan lagi, kau sudah tau namaku kan?"

"iya sih, tapi kan-"

"tapi apa?"

sontak Mikoto membungkam mulutnya, aku hanya meliriknya, lalu kembali fokus pada buku yang belum selesai kubaca tadi. 'huh dasar, menganggu saja' gerutuku.

kulirik lagi Mikoto, dia sudah menghilang dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

Normal POV-

"hei hei, kau tau kabar baru?" kata anak dibelakang Kushina

"ada apa, Fuyu-chan?" sahut teman disampingnya

"kabarnya Minato-danchou itu ketua geng Zanpakuto! geng yang ditakuti seluruh geng lain di Konoha!" bisik Fuyu, meskipun berbisik, seorang Uzumaki akan mendengarnya.

"eh?! Hontou?! Minato Namikaze yang itu kan!" kata anak dibelakang Kushina, tubuh Kushina menengang mendengar nama Zanpakuto,

'Minato…Namikaze ya,' Kushina menyeringai.

"UZUMAKI KUSHINA..!" sebuah teriakan sangat keras dari depan kelas membuat seluruh murid dalam kelas menjadi tuli, "hai hai, Tsunade-sensei…" Kushina mengangkat tangannya dengan malas,

"kau kupanggil dari tadi nggak nyahut!" Tsunade mendatangi bangku Kushina, "apa ini..?" Tsunade langsung menarik earphone dan handphone kushina, "kau melakukan pelanggaran nona Uzumaki, akan kusita ini !" ujar Tsunade sambil menuju depan kelas.

"hei, anda tidak bisa seenaknya begitu Tsunade-sensei !"

"akan kuserahkan ini pada OSIS, ambil sepulang sekolah nanti."

Kushina hanya bisa menggeram 'sialan, suatu saat nanti akan kuhancurkan guru itu-ttebane!'

-Skip Time Sepulang Sekolah

"Kushina-chan!" Mikoto berteriak sambil berlari kearah Kushina, Kushina hanya melirik.

"kau akan mengambil handphonemu lagi kan?" Kushina hanya mengangguk

"kau akan keruang OSIS kan?" lagi lagi Kushina hanya mengangguk

"dan kau tak tau dimana ruang OSI-" belum selesai bertanya, Kushina meletakkan telapak tangannya di muka Mikoto,

"sepertinya meski kau tak bertanya kau sudah tau jawabannya Mikoto," dengan nada yang lumayan tajam, Kushina melirik Mikoto,

"aku hanya mau kau antarkan aku ke ruang OSIS, setelah itu pulanglah, ayo cepat,"

Kushina menyeret Mikoto keluar kelas

Mereka sudah sampai didepan ruang OSIS,

"arigato Mikoto" Mikoto menggengam tangan Kushina

"hn, ada apa lagi?"

"setelah ini, berjanjilah kau akan menjadi temanku, Kushina"

"kita bicarakan itu besok, sekarang pulanglah, arigato Mikoto, hati hati dijalan…"

"shitsureishimasu…" Kushina segera masuk ke ruang OSIS, tanpa memperdulikan Mikoto yang masih ada didepan ruangan,

Ternyata ruangan itu tidak sedang kondisi sepi, ada sekitar 8 orang didalam ruangan.

Kushina melirik meja yang bertuliskan 'Minato Namikaze-Ketua' tapi meja itu sedang kosong.

"siapa kau?" ujar Laki laki berambut raven, dan bertuliskan 'Fugaku Uchiha-Wakil Ketua'

"Kushina Uzumaki, aku kesini mau mengambil handphone dan earphone yang tadi pagi disita Tsunade-sensei" ujar Kushina lengkap, ia tidak mau anggota OSIS menanyainya lebih lanjut.

"oh, handphone dan earphone ini?" Laki laki itu menyodorkan 2 benda itu,

Kushina hendak mengambilnya, tapi Fugaku menarik kembali benda itu.

"berjanjilah, kau tak akan mengulanginya lagi,"

"ya ya… cepat berikan" Kushina mulai tak sabaran,

SREEK…

Terdengar pintu terbuka,

"siapa dia Fugaku?"

suara berat memasuki ruangan, dan terdengar mendekat,

"Kushina Uzumaki, dari kelas XI-B " jawab Fugaku, Lelaki itu berdiri disamping Fugaku,

ia berambut pirang jabrik, dan bermata biru langit, ada tag-name bertuliskan 'Minato Namikaze'

"Uzumaki…Kushina, kau adik Uzumaki Taka?" Minato mulai bertanya, tubuh Kushina menegang,

"darimana kau tau dia kakak ku…" Kushina menggeram

"hm…darimana ya?" balas Minato santai

"apa kau yang membunuh kakakku?"

Minato hanya tersenyum, dan Kushina mulai menyadari, semua orang diruangan minus Minato menodongnya dengan Kunai termasuk Fugaku.

"yappari…kau membunuhnya" ujar Kushina lagi, Fugaku menekan kunai dileher Kushina.

"jangan sembarangan menuduh!" sahut lelaki berambut pirang panjang dikuncir ekor kuda.

"jadi, apakah kau ketua geng Zanpakuto?" tanya Kushina tajam

"ya, ada masalah dengan itu?" Minato balas menatap Kushina.

"bisakah aku menyayatnya sekarang?" laki laki gendut mulai melukai lengan kiri Kushina,

"tahan dulu Chouza!" Minato memerintah,

"hoo, jadi semua anggota OSIS disini juga anggota Zanpakuto ya? Apa yang akan terjadi jika kedok kalian sudah terbongkar, kurasa sekolah ini akan gempar, ah aku tak sabar melihatnya…" Kushina tersenyum remeh,

"tujuanku hanya satu disini, tuan tuan…" Kushina mengepalkan tangannya

.

.

.

"Membunuh Minato Namikaze…"

-To be continue –

A/N : haha, mulai ketagihan baca fanfic dengan genre crime, haha! jadi kepikiran buat ff yang genre nya crime, haha! arigato lagi baut Chika-chan yang udah mbantu (lagi) nyariin judul. jangan lupa review ya!

terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa review ya!

~ハナミ


	2. Chapter 2

WRONG REVENGE

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Warning : Typo(s), mungkin ga kerasa tragedy-nya, OOC, alur cepat.

Pair : MinaKushi (always!)

Chapter 2 . RnR ! Don't Like, DON'T READ ! Enjoy!

.

.

"Membunuh Minato Namikaze…"

Kushina POV-

Seringai kecil muncul dibibirku, yap, inilah alasan keluargaku menentang kepergianku ke Konoha, keluargaku menentangku yang ingin membalaskan dendam, karena ketua Zanpakuto telah membunuh kakakku, Uzumaki Taka.

Normal POV-

"aku tak ada urusan dengan kalian, urusanku hanya dengan ketua sialan kalian…" Kushina mendesis.

setelah mengatakan hal itu, anak buah Minato langsung menyerang Kushina.

Dengan lihai Kushina menghindar dari semua serangan anak buah Minato, dan dengan cepat Kushina langsung menyerang balik, 1 pukulan untuk satu orang sudah cukup membuat mereka terpental ke segala arah, sekarang hanya Kushina dan Minato yang berdiri tegak.

Kushina hendak melayangkan tinjuan mautnya, tapi ia mendengar suara…

_Jangan gegabah, Kushina…_

Sontak Kushina menghentikan gerakannya, 'aniki…" batin Kushina

_Jika kau melakukannya sekarang, kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah Kushina, aku tak mau melihatmu dimarahi ayah dan ibu,_

Kushina menunduk, dengan cepat mengambil earphone dan handphone di meja, sambil memberikan deathglare tingkat dewa pada Minato.

Kushina tak berkata apa-apa, ia langsung keluar dari ruangan, dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Di lorong depan ruangan itu sangat sepi, "Mikoto sudah pulang, baguslah…" Kushina pun bergegas pulang.

Disinilah tempat tinggal Kushina, apartemen sederhana dan sangat rapi ini adalah milik mendiang Uzumaki Taka, mata Kushina sayu, ia sangat lelah hari ini, terutama lengannya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, rasa sakitnya menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Setelah membersihkan badan dan makan, Kushina segera beranjak ke meja belajarnya. disana terpajang foto dengan bingkai ungu.

Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut merah jabrik dengan bekas luka dipipi kirinya, sedang memegang pundak seorang gadis kecil berambut merah juga.

"aniki…" Kushina membelai foto itu,

"aku kangen aniki lho…"

Disaat seperti ini, Kushina ingat masa kecilnya,

Kushina POV-

"_Nee, Kushina! kamu jaga rumah ya!"_

"_aniki mau kemana? Kushina ikut aniki ya…?"_

"_jangan…aku mau berpatroli keliling desa! aku mau menjaga desa dari orang jahat! dan tugasmu menjaga rumah ya!"_

"_apa dengan begini aku membantu aniki?"_

"_tentu! nah, jaga rumah ya, Kushina!"_

Kenangan ini saat aku berusia 8 tahun, dan aniki berumur 13 tahun.

Ia sangat baik dan perhatian padaku, meski ia sering juga jahil padaku, tapi malah hal itu yang membuatku lebih sayang pada aniki.

Keluargaku adalah keluarga yang menguasai ilmu bela diri, dari kecil aku dan aniki sudah dilatih Naginata, ilmu bela diri yang hanya diketahui oleh Clan Uzumaki. aku sering menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih Naginata bersama aniki.

Tapi, kenangan itu berakhir keesokan harinya, aniki terlibat tawuran dengan Konohagakure, dan ia diusir dari rumah, memang sudah 1 tahun belakang ini, hubungan aniki dengan orang tuaku memburuk, karena aniki sering terlibat tawuran, setelah itu, aku tak pernah bertemu dengan aniki lagi. Saat aku bertanya mengapa aniki pergi, ayah selalu bilang, "ia sudah menyalahgunakan Naginata ke hal yang negative, jangan sampai kau seperti itu, Kushina"

Dan sekarang aku sudah berumur 17 tahun, aku sempat kaget, aniki tiba-tiba mengirimiku surat, namun tidak dicantumkan alamat jelasnya, hanya ia bilang, ia berada di konoha.

Aku langsung pergi ke Konoha, tapi tak mudah mencari aniki di kota besar seperti ini, karena saat itu liburan musim panas, jadi aku sering pergi mencari aniki, butuh waktu 1 bulan mencarinya, dan suatu hari aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang familiar, Yuta-san! ia sahabat dekat aniki dulu, tapi, kenapa ia ada disini?

"kushina-chan! bagaimana bisa kau disini?!" Yuta-san kaget melihatku,

"dimana aniki?" tanyaku to-the-point, wajah Yuta-san langsung muram,

"sebaiknya ikut aku Kushina,"

aku sudah mengenal dengan baik sosok Yuta-san, ia juga bagaikan aniki kedua ku, jadi aku percaya padanya,

-木の葉 ノ 病院 Konoha Hospital-

Aku kaget, kenapa Yuta-san membawaku kesini, kupikir ada kerabatnya yang sakit, jadi aku hanya diam saja.

Tapi aku kembali dikagetkan olehnya, saat kami berada didepan ruang mayat.

"jangan marah Kushina" tanganku digenggam erat olehnya, seketika itu aku punya firasat buruk, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisku.

Didepan sebuah kasur putih tertera tulisan, -Uzumaki Taka, meninggal : kemarin, jam 9 malam-

Kepalaku terasa kosong, "ini bohong kan…" suaraku bergetar.

"maafkan aku, Kushina" tangan Yuta-san memegang pundakku,

"KAU BERBOHONG !" langsung kupegang tangan Yuta-san dan kubanting tubuhnya hingga terbentur tembok, ia terdiam meski telah kubanting, mungkin ia mengerti perasaanku sekarang.

Kubuka kain putih yang menyelimuti wajah mayat itu, aku akan membuktikan kalau mayat itu bukan aniki-ku…

Tapi tanganku langsung terasa lemas, mayat itu berambut merah jabrik, dan memiliki bekas luka di pipi kirinya, "aniki…tidak…tidak mungkin!" jeritku, lalu aku merasakan pukulan dileherku, seketika itu aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada diruangan yang memiliki bau khas milik seseorang, aku langsung tau ini kamar aniki. temboknya berwarna cokelat, dengan lemari besar berwarna coklat tua,

Semua kenyataan yang baru terjadi, semuanya seolah tak bisa kuterima, aku belum bertemu aniki,dan ia sudah meninggalkanku, aku benamkan wajahku dibantalnya, aromanya membuatku selalu teringat padanya, air mata mulai menetes dibantal itu.

"ia dibunuh…" mataku membulat mendengar perkataan Yuta-san, kami sedang berada diruang tamu.

"oleh siapa?" gigiku menggertak,

"ketua geng Zanpakuto, geng terkuat di Konoha. Kushina, Taka adalah orang yang baik, Taka ingin menghentikan perselisihan antar geng disini, ia mendapat julukan The Eagle Shadow, ia bertarung bagaikan bayangan dan cara bertarungnya bagaikan seni yang menakjubkan tapi mematikan, matanya yang tajam bagaikan elang. Taka sudah menundukkan beberapa geng di Konoha, dan suatu hari, ia di tantang oleh Ketua geng Zanpakuto, setelah pertarungan yang sengit, kakakmu tidak terselamatkan. ia cukup terluka parah, Ketua Zanpakuto melakukan kecurangan, ia membawa senjata api, dan ia membunuh anikimu."

Rahangku mengeras, "tak akan kumaafkan…"

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Yuta-san membawa aniki pulang dan dimakamkan di pemakaman keluarga Uzumaki, ibuku histeris, ayah juga tak percaya kalau anaknya sudah tiada, ia menyesal andaikan ia tidak megusir aniki waktu itu, aniki pasti masih hidup.

Setelah pemakaman, Yuta-san menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, dan kepada keluargaku, langsung setelah itu, aku segera mengemasi barangku,

"mau kemana kau Kushina!" ayahku menghentikan tanganku yang sedang berkemas.

"mencari pembunuh aniki,"

"aku hanya akan memberinya pelajaran, kalau tidak karenanya, aniki pasti masih hidup…" aku mulai menggeram, ayah tau sifatku seperti apa, tapi ia masih tetap pada pendiriannya,

"tidak, kau tak boleh pergi, Kushina"

Kulepas pegangan tangannya, "maaf, aku tak bisa menuruti ayah kali ini…"

Dengan cepat, aku keluar dari rumah dengan menyeret Yuta-san.

dan itu terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang tuaku.

Itulah mengapa aku bisa dirumah aniki, aku tinggal disini, karena Yuta-san telah memiliki istri, jadi tak akan nyaman bila serumah dengannya.

Bercerita sekian panjang membuatku tertidur dimeja belajar, dan aku terbangun tengah malam, kulirik jam, rupanya sekarang sudah jam 04.15

Segera aku bangun, membersihkan rumah, mandi, sarapan dan pergi kesekolah.

Ditengah jalan aku merasa dibuntuti, tentu saja, anak buah Minato yang kuhajar kemarin berjalan dibelakangku. Cih, ternyata ada yang menjadi stalkerku sekarang.

Sesampai disekolah, aku melihat Fugaku, si wakil OSIS, matanya lebam sebelah, oh aku ingat aku meninju matanya kemarin, Fugaku melihatku ia segera berjalan kepadaku, aku menyeringai, aku mengangkat tanganku, "ayo maju, wakil sialan…"

Tapi tiba-tiba Minato berdiri didepanku, "kau Kush-"

Duakk…

"ups…maaf, tanganku kepeleset…." ujarku sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Minato dengan bibirnya yang berdarah,

"Hei…!" Minato meraung, aku hanya diam dan berbalik,

"aku berkata baik-baik dan kau seenaknya meninjuku dan berlalu begitu saja!" Minato mulai 'berceloteh', aku hanya diam memperhatikan, "temui aku sepulang sekolah, kalau kau bukan pengecut…" Minato berkata lagi.

Darahku serasa mendidih, andaikan saat ini bukan disekolah, akan langsung kuhajar durian ini.

"baiklah, aku akan menemuimu,"

"aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu…" jawab Minato.

"hanya berbicara? aku bertaruh nanti kau akan berdarah…"

Aku langsung pergi kekelas, aku tak sabar menghajar wajahnya nanti...

.

.

.

TBC…

A/N : yak, cerita gaje mulai memenuhi kepala saya, termasuk fic yang ini, entah apakah Fic ini ada yang suka atau malah banyak yang gak suka, karena ide fic ini tiba-tiba muncul, jujur aja susah nulis bagian terakhirnya T.T . jadi berikan komentar kalian di review, arigato sudah membaca fic ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan beberapa kalimat direview ya!

~ハナミ


	3. Chapter 3

WRONG REVENGE

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Warning : Typo(s), mungkin ga kerasa tragedy-nya, OOC, alur cepat.

Pair : MinaKushi (always!)

A/N : Ternyata saya dapat umpan balik(?) positif dari readers, jadi terharu #plakk, Hontouni arigato for :

**Masika 3**

**Aggee**

**kagamine 15**

**Guest**

**Mounstha chan**

**Yang Mei Lin**

#Maaf kalau ada penulisan yang salah untuk pen-name.

Chapter 3 . RnR ! Don't Like, DON'T READ ! Enjoy!

Minato POV-

Sepertinya Kushina benar-benar membenciku yang ia ketahui adalah seorang ketua geng Zanpakuto, aku kembali bersandar sambil mendesah, menatap langit langit kelas.

'apa yang harus kulakukan...sensei?'

"Namikaze-san...!" teriakan menggelegar dari seoarang guru berambut putih jabrik, Jiraiya-'ero'sensei.

Aku tersentak dan membuatku hampir jatuh dari kursiku, ughh...aku jadi bahan tertawaan kelas, beraninya mereka menertawakan Ketua OSIS... (yak...Minato mulai OOC #dibogem Minato)

"m-maaf sensei..." aku membetulkan posisi dudukku.

"ayo kerjakan soal dipapan tulis!" Jiraiya memeberiku hukuman,

Aku melihatnya menyeringai, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

Saat aku maju dan berdiri didepan papan tulis, aku sedikit melongo melihat soal didepanku, dengan cepat aku mengerjakan soal dan menjawabnya dengan tepat. berganti Jiraiya yang melongo, ia terlihat kalang kabut lihat aku yang dengan mudah menjawab soal itu. tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku segera duduk dan melamun lagi, '_habanero_...ya?'

Flashback-

1 setengah tahun lalu, aku pergi ke Uzushiogakure bersama _sensei_-ku. diam-diam kami memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sedang berkelahi dengan 5 orang preman. rambut merahnya berkibar indah saat ia memukuli preman-preman itu, dan aku terpana melihat kecantikan dan kekuatannya.

"namanya Kushina Uzumaki, ia mendapatkan julukan _Akai Chishio no Habanero_, Si Habanero yang menakutkan. Saat kecil, ia sudah sering berkelahi dengan anak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya, akhirnya ia dapat julukan itu, dan karena itu juga Kushina sering dimarahi ayah. sepertinya...dari sorot matmu, kau sepertinya tertarik padanya, kan?" Kata _sensei_-ku tiba tiba, sontak membuat wajahku memerah tipis.

"t..tidak juga sensei..." aku menggaruk belakang rambutku yang tidak gatal.

Aku kembali memperhatikan gadis Uzumaki itu, dia selalu berhasil merebut perhatianku. Tunggu tadi sensei bilang, Kushina Uzumaki, bukankah...itu-

"baru sadar heh? iya, itu adikku yang sering kuceritakan kepadamu, Kushina Uzumaki, dia gadis yang menarik bukan? aku berani bertaruh, kau memang tertarik padanya, kau tak bisa membohongiku, Minato..." Ughh... mau tak mau wajahku jadi merah seperti ini.

Uzumaki Taka, dia adalah _sensei_-ku, ia sangat suka menggodaku. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak 3 tahun lalu, saat ia menyelamatkanku dari hajaran preman yang meminta paksa uangku. setelah mengusir preman itu, _sensei_ mengobati lukaku dan segera pergi.

Tetapi, mulai saat itu aku mengikutinya terus, sampai 2 hari aku tidak masuk sekolah.

Dan suatu hari aku kepergok di depan kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Tiba-tiba...

"apa kau tak lelah mengikutiku terus? aku bisa mendengar suara perutmu dengan jelas..." ia sudah berada disampingku.

Aku langsung tertawa aneh, "ehehe...maaf, pasti mengganggu anda. aku...hanya mau berterima kasih tentang hal kemarin lusa..." ujarku sambil membungkuk sopan.

"ya ya ya... sama-sama bocah-"

"aku bukan bocah !" sangkalku dengan cepat. Saat itu aku masih berumur 14 tahun.

"hoo, begitu ya? kalau begitu buktikan kalau kau bukan bocah, traktir aku di ichiraku, sebagai imbalan hal kemarin lusa, dan setelah itu, aku anggap impas..." setelah itu, ia langsung masuk ke ichiraku dan menghabiskan 10 mangkok ramen asin jumbo size. Sial, ia menguras dompetku hanya dengan waktu 2 jam.

Aku langsung tertawa sendiri saat mengingat kejadian itu, dan setelah itu, aku dan ia menjadi sangat akrab, bagaikan saudaraku sendiri, ingin aku memanggilnya, _aniki. _tapi rasanya tidak sopan, jadi aku memanggilnya _sensei, _karena ia telah mengajariku karate.

Tapi, suatu pagi, _sensei _terlihat sangat serius, padahal latihan yang lain tidak pernah seserius ini.

"aku akan memberimu hal yang berharga..."

Flashback end-

Normal POV-

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Kushina segera menuju tempat 'pertemuan' dengan Minato. Tangan Kushina sudah gatal, ia ingin segera memukul wajah 'tampan'nya.

"akan kubuat wajahnya jadi tak berbentuk, _dattebane_!"

Namikaze Minato berjalan terburu buru melewati koridor sekolah, Fugaku yang mengikutinya mau tak mau berjalan cepat juga.

"kau ingin segera menemuinya atau ingin kabur darinya, _Danchou_?" Fugaku agak sedikit mengejek di kata terakhir tadi.

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang berjalan kearah mana? kupikir kau yang akan kabur darinya. Bukankah kau yang langsung merengek ke Mikoto setelah di tonjoknya kemarin?" Minato melirik Fugaku dari sudut matanya.

Kushina menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya, sambil mendengus kesal, ia melirik jam tangannya. 'terlambat 20 menit' batinnya.

"Kushina-chan. kau menunggu siapa? bukankah ini sudah jam pulang sekolah?"

"Mikoto! apa yang kau lakukan disini? pulang saja sana!"

"aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang kok."

"siapa?"

"Fugaku Uchiha"

"ha? lelaki dengan buntut ayam itu?" Kushina langsung mengingat rambut Fugaku.

"yah, memang rambutnya agak seperti buntut ayam sih. aku menunggunya karena kemarin ia habis ditinju sama seseorang, jadi aku mau merawat lukanya lagi."

Kushina hanya meringis, '_yah,andai saja kau tau. aku yang meninjunya ,Mikoto_'

Kushina dan Mikoto terdiam, Kushina bersandar pada tiang lampu.

Suara langkah mendekat. Kushina langsung berdiri tegak.

Wajah Namikaze Minato mulai terlihat.

'osoi ne...' Kushina mendengus kesal.

Fugaku kaget melihat Mikoto bersama dengan Kushina.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan dia, Mikoto?" Fugaku mendelik.

"mou...Fuga-kun lama sekali, aku menunggumu daritadi ! untung saja Kushina mau menemaniku."

'_siapa yang menemanimu?_' Kushina tambah kesal.

"Kushina..." suara tegas Minato membuat Kushina marah.

Kushina langsung melesat maju dan menyerang Minato. Dengan refleks yang bagus, Minato bisa mengelak dari tinjuan Kushina.

"kau menarik sekali, Kushina-_chan_..." Kushina sangat kesal, Minato memanggilnya dengan _suffix _'chan' dengan seenaknya.

"dasar durian..." Kushina tak henti-hentinya melancarkan tinjuannya. Dan Minato bisa mengelak dengan mudahnya.

"kenapa tak melawanku durian? hanya bisa mengelak heh?" Kushina mencibir.

Minato hanya tersenyum.

Fugaku hanya diam sambil memasang kuda-kuda waspada. Wanita barbar itu bisa menyerangnya kapan saja.

Sudah lewat 30 menit Kushina menyerang Minato tanpa henti, Minato hanya mengelak terus.

"hebat sekali Kushina, kau tak kelelahan meski menyerang selama 30 menit non-stop. hoo, aku lupa, darah Uzumaki mengalir ditubuhmu. dan mungkin... Kekuatan Uzumaki Taka sudah melekat di raga mu..." nada Minato terdengar mengejek di kalimat terakhir.

Mendengar nama Uzumaki Taka, darahnya langsung mendidih, wajahnya merah padam karena amarah. Dan tak terasa air matanya juga ikut mengalir di pipinya.

"jangan kau menyebut namanya seolah kau mengenalnya, Namikaze...kau...pasti kau yang membunuh _aniki_..." dengan suara yang agak serak, Kushina berjalan pelan kearah Minato.

"bukan aku, Kushina..." jawab Minato tegas.

"bukan aku yang membunuhnya...ia...meninggal dalam kecelakaan, Kushina" Minato membuat perkataannya dapat dipercaya.

"bohong...pembohong sepertimu tak usah banyak bicara..." nada kushina berubah menjadi suram, kemana nada seraknya tadi. Ia sudah dipenuhi kemarahan dan kebencian, juga kesedihan yang mendalam.

"kau salah paham Kushina..." Minato kembali meyakinkan Kushina.

BUK BUK BUK!

Tiga serangan bertubi-tubi sukses membuat Minato tersungkur. Perut , rahang bawah dan pipi kanan menjadi tempat tinjuan Kushina tadi.

Minato merintih sambil memegangi perutnya yang berdenyut sakit.

'cepat sekali gerakannya...' Minato mecoba berdiri lagi.

BUK...!

Satu pukulan telak dikepala, membuat Minato kembali tersungkur.

'Cih, ini pasti yang dirasakan 5 preman dahulu itu...' Minato meludah darah, bibirnya terasa perih.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku berani bertaruh kalau kau akan berdarah..." Kushina masih berdiri tegak.

Minato tak menyerah, ia kembali bangkit dengan tertatih.

Ia memasang kuda-kuda yang sama dengan Kushina. Kushina kaget dengan berubahnya kuda-kuda Minato.

Kushina kembali melawan, tapi-

TAP..!

Pukulannya berhasil ditahan dan ditangkis oleh Minato.

Mata Kushina membulat, "b-bagaimana bisa...? Naginata..."

"kutebak kau kaget nona Uzumaki..." dengan santai Minato mengelap bibirnya yang terus berdarah.

"kau bukan dari klan Uzumaki, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui teknik ini ?!" Kushina kembali menyerang, tapi dengan mudah Minato menangkisnya. Dan balik menyerang, dengan teknik yang sama, Naginata.

"aku tau teknik ini. Naginata hanya bisa ditangkis atau dilawan balik dengan Naginata itu sendiri. teknik ini memang sulit, tapi...aku bisa menguasainya dengan cepat..."

Minato mendekat ke Kushina.

"bagaimana bisa..." Kushina masih tercengang.

"karena ada seseorang yang mengajariku, nona Uzumaki."

"siapa? Uzumaki tak akan mengajarkan Naginata kepada orang lain, selain klan Uzumaki. Tak ada orang luar yang bisa teknik ini..."

"tapi, buktinya aku bisa melakukan teknik ini, meskipun aku bukan dari klan Uzumaki..."

Minato lebih mendekat.

"karena, Uzumaki Taka telah mengajariku teknik ini, Kushina..."

'Aniki...?!'

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N : Gomennasai...! #bungkuk

aku lama sekali updatenya. Yah karena banyak kerjaan juga, dan juga aku hampir kena WB. Tapi untungnya ingat lagi alur ceritanya #yokatta.

Btw, kemarin aku baru dapet Flame di ff-ku yang lain, haha, ternyata gini rasanya dapet Flame. nyesek juga sih, aku dibanding-bandingkan sama Author yang senior, masa nggak tau kalo aku ini Author baru, masih belum pengalaman. kan wajar aja kalo masih abal dan jelek, aku juga lagi belajar kok. aku nggak mungkin langsung bisa bikin ff yang bagus kayak Author senior. Haish...cukup curcolnya.

Mungkin, ff ini masih banyak kekurangan ya #lirik fic sendiri. Genre Romance sepertinya masih belum kerasa sampai di chapter ini, tapi kemarin aku tulis Romance di genre 2 chapter sebelumnya, #dasarbaka

yaudah, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca fic ini. jangan lupa tinggalkan beberapa kalimat di review ya! kritik dan saran diterima, flame juga kok, tapi jangan atas nama 'Guest' cantumkan nama juga ya!

~ハナミ


End file.
